Research and development has been directed toward organic photoelectric conversion elements using an organic compound. An organic photoelectric conversion element includes a stack of a plurality of functional layers, including a photoelectric conversion layer that absorbs light to generate charges, a pair of electrodes having the photoelectric conversion layer therebetween, and a charge blocking layer that prevents charge injection from the electrode(s) into the photoelectric conversion layer as described, e.g., in JP-2007-88033A. JP-2009-147147A discloses a stacked typed imaging device having a plurality of such organic photoelectric conversion elements, in which a photoelectric conversion layer is shared by all pixels while each pixel has a dedicated pixel electrode.